A 'Scientific' Double Date
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Following the Antics of her first 'Scientific Experiment', a certain 'Sister' manages to convince the curious Teleporter to go on yet another 'Scientific Experiment' with Touma with a bizarre twist... Another unlikely pair accompanying them!
1. Chapter 1: The Sisters

**_A 'Scientific' Double Date_**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

..

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: A continuation of sorts from 'A Certain Scientific Experiment'  
**

..

..

'… I-impossible!'

That was Shirai Kuruko's only thoughts as she stared at the scene in front of her. Her 'Onee-sama', the 'Railgun' and the currently ranked third among the only 7 Level 5 Espers in the Academy City was actually speaking and laughing to a commoner?

To put that into perspective, Level 0 is a normal human being with no powers and Level 5 was the equivalent to 'God' or the being nearest to that of a Divine Being.

The girl in question is Misaka Mikoto and she is her, Shirai Kuruko's roommate, idol and desired 'lover'. Just seeing her Onee-sama being close to a member of the other sex was enough to drive her crazy but to see her holding hands shyly with him was enough to drive her mad.

'Onee-sama! Why are you wearing striped panties!'

..

..

Kuruko then felt someone choking behind her and in the next second, she was dragged away from her current hiding spot to a corner of a nearby café by several strong hands.

'Ahh! L-let me go! I'm from Judgment!'

She declared as more hands covered her mouth and shook her to break her concentration.

You see, Shirai Kuruko was a teleporter and a Level 4 at that, she would normally never be caught with such simple tactics, but it seems that whoever was trying to kidnap her knew of her weakness.

If she was severely distracted, she would actually be unable to concentrate and use her powers.

..

..

Judgment is an association that is responsible for the general peace and order in Academy City and as a result, Kuruko was like a police officer, kidnapping an officer was a serious crime and she repeated that for a few times till she was dragged to a Dark Alleyway and was dropped there.

"Now! You all will pay?"

She was confused and that was not surprising as she had just seen her 'Onee-sama' on a 'date' with a commoner, the boy named Kamijou Touma and yet here she was, leaning against the wall as she glared at her.

It was her Onee-sama alright, she was wearing bloomers instead of those panties and Kuruko sighed in relief as she laid down on the duty floor.

'W-wait! Two Onee-samas?'

Realizing her mistake, she stood up only to be bowled over by seeing even more Mikoto's surrounding her. There were at least 10 of them in the same place and she could only look from one to another in shock, trying to differentiate one from the other.

The only visible difference is that 9 of them were wearing goggles and one wasn't, was that her Onee-sama?

..

..

"Onee-sama!"

Teleporting behind her, Kuruko flipped her skirt to see those delicious bloomers and she nodded her head in relief. This was her Onee-sama alright!

"Kuh! KURUKO!"

Even her electric shock was the same! This is the genuine one alright!

* * *

..

..

"Misaka 15555 believes that if Onee-sama lowers the voltage by 5, Kuruko would remain conscious while being shocked, Misaka 15555 explains."

"Oh? Why is that so, 15555-chan?"

"It is a traditional torture method, by allowing them to remain conscious, one can continue to see what is being done to them and even feel it, Misaka 15555 explains with a dangerous expression."

"Ah… is that so?"

Smiling nervously, Mikoto looked at her partner, Shirai Kuruko and sighed. This was not the best way to introduce her to her 'sisters' but since she had appeared, things had gone out of hand and Misaka 10039 and Touma had disappeared somewhere.

It was her 'turn' for a date with Touma and although she was really unwilling, the other 'sisters' were adamant that everyone of them would have a chance to experience that 'Scientific Experiment'. Come to think of it, it was Misaka 10032's fault in the first place.

If that girl hasn't started this ball rolling, she wouldn't have to go through this madness during the Summer Break…

..

..

'Let's go, we have to find them.'

'Misaka 10032 agrees, Misaka 10032 says.'

'Misaka 19090 will carry Kuruko, Misaka 19090 offers.'

"Must we bring her… she'll be a burden…"

Mikoto was just joking of course but Misaka 19090 did drop Kuruko to the floor roughly and she hurried over to check if she was alright.

"I KNEW ONEE-SAMA WILL NEVER LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

GAAH! She was faking it!

..

..

By her sudden tackle, Mikoto was about to topple over but was suddenly supported by Misaka 15555 and Mikoto asked her darkly what is the voltage for that 'treatment'.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

There was no helping it, she'll have to be carried with them…

* * *

..

..

"Eh? This are all Clones made from Onee-sama's D.N.A map? So the rumors about the 'Sister's project' was real?"

Sitting in a booth that was facing the couple, Kuruko seemed to have calmed down after the initial shock and was behaving like her usual self as she conversed with Mikoto about the current situation.

"Gomen, I wanted to tell you about them eventually but I never quite got the right opportunity."

"… Kuruko understands, it is a hard thing to accept… especially since all of the 'Sisters' wear panties and Onee-sama wear bloomers… they are totally diff-"

Pausing as sparks were flying again, Kuruko swiftly changed the topic when she noticed that Misaka 10039 was feeding Touma a spoon of ice-cream and the subsequently spoon was licked clean by a very embarrassed Misaka and she slammed her face onto the table, causing Mikoto smile at that weakly.

..

..

"Ah… even though Kuruko knows it is just a clone, I still associate Onee-sama with it… … why is the 'sisters' so obsessed with… Kamijo-san? He is no one special… right?"

Sipping her own drink, Kuruko looked about while Mikoto just blushed red too and fidgeted in her seat as she tucked in to her own ice-cream. She was imagining herself in 10039's shoes and she couldn't help but flush madly at the thought of that 'indirect kiss'.

'Onee-sama?'

'Ah… well, he… kind of saved the 'sisters' and me…'

Admitting it slowly while trying to avoid showing any obvious signs of embarrassment, Mikoto was glad to see that Kuruko was too shocked to notice anything odd.

'He did? He saved Onee-sama? From what? Onee-sama is the 'Railgun' and the Tokidawai Ace, she can't be beaten!'

It was a well-known fact that Kuruko really idolized her, that must really be a shock to her as she simply rubbed her chin while thinking of the possibilities.

..

..

'You do know of 'Accelerator', the strongest Esper in the Academy City? He was the reason why the 'Sister's project' was started… I couldn't defeat 'Accelerator' to stop the project…'

Even just thinking about that painful memory made her heart hurt, she was ready and determined to give up her life to stop the project. But that boy, Kamijo Touma had stopped her while risking his own life to do so… no matter how many things she wanted to deliver the fatal blow to him, he had just stood right up and told her to stop again.

His dream of not sacrificing anyone seemed impossible, the 'Accelerator' would not stop killing her 'sisters' and there was no way the project would not stop until he was a true 'Level 6'. The easiest way to stop the project was to have her, a level 5, be killed and for him to be called a 'Level 6' immediately.

That is the easiest and best plan… but why was he adamant that he can stop that?

..

..

'… Do you remember the rumor that a Level 0 defeated Accelerator? Touma was the one who defeated him, he defeated him in front of me and my 'sisters'… that's why he is the one who saved us… if he didn't, we'll be killed.'

Smiling awkwardly, Mikoto blinked in surprise when Kuruko seemed to accept what was being said to her.

..

..

"Geez, Kuruko has just met all of Onee-sama's 'sisters', knowing that the Accelerator was defeated by him isn't really surprising. But is he really a Level 0, Onee-sama? What is his power?'

It seems that Kuruko was getting curious about him but before she could reply, Misaka 19090 reported to her that the two of them were moving and she quickly urged Kuruko to eat before they followed.

'I'll tell you on the way there, let's go!"

"Onee-sama is sure worried about those two…"

She smiled wryly but followed nonetheless.

..

* * *

..

..

"Onee-sama, Misaka 15555 sees them heading towards the rendezvous point, the 'Experiment' is about to end, reports Misaka 15555, Misaka 15555 will meet up with Onee-sama in 10."

"Roger that, is 19090-chan and 10032-chan coming too?"

Sighing in relief that the 'date' was over again, Mikoto leaned against the bench that she was spying from as Kuruko simply looked at her while thinking.

..

..

Her Onee-sama was really concerned about what happened during these 'dates'. Why is it that Onee-sama is so concerned every time he was raised by the 'Sisters'? It was really too much for her to absorb in one day but she has to know, what does Onee-sama feel about him.

If she was right, this Kamijo Touma was her savior but it seems that they knew each other a long time ago. She remembered that her Onee-sama has a close rival that she would always challenge… was this person Kamijo Touma too?

If so, than that means that Onee-sama met him much earlier than she had expected! She even looked happy when discussing about that mysterious rival…

..

..

"Onee-sama, Kuruko has a question."

"Hmm? What is it?"

Still staring at how Touma was speaking to 10039 and then presenting her with a hairclip, Mikoto answered absentmindedly as Kuruko questioned her.

'Is this Kamijo Touma the same person Onee-sama is unable to defeat?'

'Uh huh… he's that irritating jerk… but I won't challenge him now…'

Still staring at the pair, Mikoto fidgeted when Touma seemed to be praising how nice 10039 looked and that caused her to answer the next question without thinking again.

..

..

'Then, is he an important person to Onee-sama?'

Kuruko waited with baited breath as she prayed it not to be truth but the answer came from an unexpected source.

"Allow Misaka 10032 to speak, he is an important person to us 'sisters' as well as Onee-sama, Misaka 10032 replies."

'Allow Misaka 15555 to speak, that is accurate, Onee-sama does show jealousy when the 'sisters' engage in this Scientific experiment of a 'date', answers Misaka 15555."

..

Kuruko's mental processes just collapsed at that point and she fell in a dead faint into the arms of Misaka 19090, who seems resigned and fated to carry her as Mikoto attacked her 'sister's in embarrassment.

"I DO NOT!"

* * *

..

..

Waking up in the dorm room, Kuruko looked up to see the familiar face of her Onee-sama, only it wasn't her Onee-sama, it were her 'sisters' as the usual spark of life in her eyes were absent in them.

Another fact was that almost all of them were wearing those oversized goggles over their heads as they looked at her.

'It seems that Kuruko has awakened, Misaka 19090 reports. Can Misaka 10032 remove Kuruko's hands from Misaka 10032 chest now, Misaka 10032 asks.'

What? Was she…

Looking up, she saw with delight that she had one hand on one of the 'sisters' chest and was groping it delightfully and she could almost swear that she could go to heaven at her letting her do that 'willingly'.

..

..

'Oh thank you, Kami-sama for letting Kuruko experience that!'

'…'

The sisters just looked at her oddly till one particular one spoke on their behalf.

'Allow Misaka 10032 to speak, it is an experiment to increase the chest circumference by allowing a person's desired one to rub their chest, explains Misaka 10032."

Bowing as she turned away, the 'sister's backed away when Misaka Mikoto rushed into the room, apparently being informed of what was happening by another 'sister' of hers.

"Are you alright, Kuruko? You scared me by fainting that way!"

Petting her chest and feeling her forehead for her temperature, Kuruko saw that the 'sister' that had accompanied Mikoto in was wearing a hairclip, this must be the 'sister' that had went on a 'date' with that boy Touma and she scowled a little seeing how delighted she was with the gift.

Even though they were normally expressionless, they showed emotions when talking about Touma and that made her even more curious about who he exactly was to them.

Her Onee-sama too was not immune to his apparent 'charms' as she was warning the 'sister's about what he might do to them when she was away.

..

..

Who exactly is he, this Kamijo Touma…

* * *

..

..

"A normal High school student, lacking in his studies and is a Level '0'… is that all we have on him?"

Although she knew that were little that she can find on him, records on Level '0' espers were rarely detailed, she had hoped that Uiharu would provide more information.

But it seems that the superiors have decided some information were deemed highly classified and was not available to them. Even his power was unknown and that made her remember the one time that she had met him when Onee-sama was acting odd.

That was probably the time when she was facing the 'sister project' alone and that thought made her feel a little hurt that her Onee-sama had not asked her for help and instead sought help from Kamijo Touma instead.

Wasn't she her partner?

..

..

That was the reason why Kuruko had used any means to locate one of the 'sisters' that her Onee-sama has. If Onee-sama was going to hide details from her, she would have to ask from the 'Sister's instead. Surely they will be more honest and open to her!

Of course, Kuruko did not know that she should never consult Misaka 10032…

* * *

..

..

Sitting in the booth of a famous café with her, Kuruko started smiling as the 'sister', Misaka 10032 dug in happily. It seemed that food was one way to let the 'sister's open up to her as she watched her wolf it down, saying her critiques about it happily.

Differentiating her was easy, she was the other one who wore something different than the other 'sister's and her Onee-sama. With a heart-shaped necklace displayed prominently around her shoulders, Kuruko wondered what does it mean and asked her about it.

To her surprise she blushed like her Onee-sama while replying.

'Misaka 10032 received it from Touma, it is Misaka 10032's most treasured belonging, Misaka 10032 admits shyly.'

'So, 10032 likes Touma very much?'

'Misaka 10032 answers positively and affirmatively. Thanks to the Scientific Experiment, Misaka 10032 concludes that she does her special feelings for Kamijo Touma, Misaka 10032 answers in happiness.'

Going back to her eating, Kuruko looked at her and sighed. She still had to convince herself that this was not her Onee-sama but it is going to take some time to accept it.

..

..

'Then, who is Kamijo Touma?'

'Is that a request for information, Misaka 10032 asks?'

'Yes it is, take it as repayment for this food.'

Kuruko smiled deviously and the 'sister' paused before closing her eyes and nodding.

'Misaka 10032 agrees to the deal, what does Kuruko wishes to know, Misaka 10032 asks.'

'Everything, what is Kamijo Touma's relationship to Onee-sama and you.'

Information is power and after a brief pause, Misaka 10032 looks at her and shrugs.

..

..

'Misaka 10032 can only answer that partially, Misaka 10032 explains. Kamijo Touma is a Level 0 Esper with the ability, 'Imagine Breaker' to negate and destroy all esper related abilities and is a person that is responsible for saving us 'sisters', Onee-sama despite us not asking him to do so.'

Taking a breath to eat the pie that was served up, Kuruko listened intently, this was something new. 'Imagine Breaker'? That ability is not listed in the database.

'Kamijo Touma is a stubborn and reckless person who fought with 'Accelerator' in our behalf, defeated him while teaching us 'sisters' on the importance of our lives and our individuality, Misaka 10032 explains while breathless.

Kamijo Touma is the person who us 'sister's views as someone important to them and a person that we wish to protect and wish to be protected by him. Onee-sama said that he has promised to protect Onee-sama as well, Misaka 10032 reports and believes that to Onee-sama he is something special, Misaka 10032 explains.'

It was a lot to take in one go and Kuruko was left scratching her head as the 'sister' continued to eat.

..

..

'How is he a special person to you, 10032-chan?'

There was an awkward pause as Misaka 10032 stopped eating and looked away for the first time, light in her usually expression-less eyes and she was unable to answer.

'Misaka 10032 is experiencing confusion and is unable to reply without compromising herself and Onee-sama, Misaka 10032 explains while embarrassment. Please do not ask Misaka 10032 to answer that, Misaka 10032 asks.'

"tsk…"

So even she wants to hide things from her, well it was not that she didn't expect this to happen.

'Misaka 10032 suggests that Kuruko take on another 'Scientific' Experiment to discover that herself, Misaka 10032 explains'

A surprising suggestion and Kuruko watched as Misaka 10032 started on dessert, finishing a whole banana split by herself before speaking again.

'Misaka 10032 recommends a Scientific Experiment of a 'Double Date', Misaka 10032 offers seriously.'

'Eh, what?'

..

..

* * *

..

..

She did not know how she managed it, but she was not the only person that had been overwhelmed by Misaka 10032 over the past few weeks. First there was Mikoto and her 'Experiment' of a date, then it was Touma and who knew how she managed to make him accept him to take the 'sister's out on dates every single day since that incident.

Lastly it was how she persuaded the 'sisters' and Mikoto to help assist them to make sure that the 'dates' were generally free from interruption and bad luck.

Naturally, Kuruko had no idea of this, but she would be very familiar with how Misaka 10032 run things at the end of her unfortunately 'Scientific Experiment'.

* * *

..

..

_'Misaka 10032 thinks that Kuruko would understand it better if she experiences first-hand what kind of person Kamijo Touma is, Misaka 10032 explains while hiding her joy."_

_"Wait, I never agreed to this!"_

_'Unfortunately, Misaka 10032 has sent details of the plan to Touma, us 'sisters', Onee-sama and the other two participants of the 'experiment' and by now, they would no doubt be replying.'_

_.._

_.._

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

Kuruko took a deep breath before punching the nearest object to relieve her anger. Did that 'sister' find joy in doing this? She had not signed up for this but before her words and her rebuttal of her protests, Kuroko had found herself accepting the Double Date that was happening in 15 minutes time the following day.

Watching Onee-sama's expression as Misaka 10032 had reported to her, Kuruko was dismayed to find that she was actually taking it very well and was quite amused at the prospect.

..

..

'Kuruko on a date with Touma? A double-date? AHAHA!'

She had doubled over laughing and when she recovered with tears of laughter in her eyes, Mikoto had smiled oddly at her and mumbled something along the lines of: _'Hopefully she'll realize that men are interesting too'._

Anyway, she had her blessings from Onee-sama to partake in this little gathering. To be seen with a commoner like him was frustrating, but perhaps he can find out what kind of person was special to Onee-sama and her 'sisters'…

..

..

But she was worried as well, when Onee-sama found out the other pair, she had been stunned for a few moments before doubling back to laugh so hard that she couldn't stand for an hour or so, rolling on the bed in her laughter. That was when she noticed a small but unmistakable mischievous smile on Misaka 10032…

Why did she feel like she had just been suckered into something that very bad?

..

..

'Ah… Shirai.'

It was the commoner and he ran towards her as she just flicked her hair back to look at his appearance, dressed in an orange shirt with a matching pair of black jeans and jacket, he looks like some random punk she has to take care of during her Judgment rounds and her appraisal of him dropped.

Seriously, this is a date, couldn't he dress well like what she did?

Unlike Touma, she was taking this seriously as since she had accepted, it would be rude not be in her best. In a pale pink dress that showed her figure well, she curtsied to Touma as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to help Index get the cat off the tree…"

_So he was helping someone? But that name, Index, was that a name?_

..

..

Raising an eyebrow, Kuruko still offered her hand to Touma who looked at it blankly.

'Well, aren't we on a date? A gentleman should kiss a lady's hand before we commence.'

It is something she made up of course but she was still amused to see him flush red at her teasing. At least first impression is that he won't take advantage of her…

..

..

'Do you know who are the other pair that is coming with us?"

Asking him as they sat by a bench in the shade, Kuruko took the opportunity to study this boy. He was not good looking, some might say that he is actually quite average looking but is covered with many bruises and marks like a street punk.

Altogether someone she did not expect her Onee-sama to feel fondness to, this requires more investigating…

"Nope, 10032-chan just told me to wait here and they would naturally come. She said it is someone I and Shirai-san would know and not know…"

"is that one of her 'sisters'?"

Logically that would make sense, only her 'sister's would be people that they would jointly know and not know at the same time as they are different.

..

..

"hmm… but what about the other guy coming with us?"

'…'

She got him there and they pondered about it for a moment till approaching footsteps caused them to look up, and their jaw dropped at the same time.

..

..

"Slow down brat, I can't walk as fast as you in these…"

'Misaka Misaka says that she sees the other two now! Misaka Misaka believes that is a good thing as that means they are not late, Misaka Misaka states!'

It was the strongest Esper in the city, Accelerator and… Onee-sama?

* * *

**Author's Notes: It got too long for a one shot!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions of a Killer

_A 'Scientific' Double Date_

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: It got longer than I ever imagined it to be... Touching on serious subject matter for this chapter though.**

**..**

**..  
**

It had to be her Onee-sama, she had seen her photos when she was young and this was exactly like her. But the only difference was in the number of years that had passed since then…

This child, was around 10 years old.

A 10 year old Onee-sama!

..

..

As Kuruko's mind fried and Touma muttered about why she was accompanied by the Albino Level 5 Esper beside her, he bent down to the small child and spoke to her kindly.

'Neh, are you one of Misaka's Imouto?'

'Misaka Misaka says she is, you are Kamijo Touma, Misaka Misaka states in affirmative.'

Beaming at him, she shook his hand and continued on while Accelerator just glared at him with a wicked grin on his face. Their first meeting together had not been pretty and it had ended up in his defeat at the hands of Touma and he stroked his jaw, it was as if the taste of his punch never quite left him.

Touma however, was more surprised by the fact that Accelerator was walking with the help of a cane, was the strongest one in Academy City injured?

..

..

'Misaka Misaka has to thank you for stopping the experiment, Misaka Misaka says as she bows to him. I'm Misaka 20001, Last Order, Touma can call Misaka Misaka as Last Order, that would be what Misaka Misaka and her 'sisters' would like, declares Misaka Misaka.'

Smiling at him, Accelerator took the initiative and spoke his own greeting, Touma would know what he would be saying before he spoke.

..

..

'Weakling…'

'Strongest…'

The two boys, no… monsters just looked at each other, each gritting his teeth as though ready to rumble when they hear Last Order prodding at the waking Kuruko.

'You are Shirai Kuruko, Onee-sama's friend and member of Judgment, Misaka Misaka states with joy. This is our first meeting, Misaka Misaka is happy to meet Onee-sama's friend, Misaka Misaka answers with honesty.'

"Uwaah! Kawaii! Onee-sama is still so adorable when she's young!'

Declaring that as she tackled and rubbed her face against the protesting Last Order, Kuruko ignored her protests and continued to grope the young girl, dressed in a pale polka-dot dress from top to bottom.

..

..

'Now, let's see what Onee-sama wears when she is young… Oh, striped panties! Sugoi! So Onee-sama was young at that age too!'

'Misaka Misaka protests vehemently! Misaka Misaka is very embarrassed, Misaka Misaka admits! Accelerator help Misaka Misaka, Misaka Misaka begs!'

Squirming while being squished by Kuruko, Touma swore she heard someone choking back a laugh when Accelerator groaned and slowly hobbled over there to pull the two apart.

'Oi oi, enough with bullying the brat… if you bullied her, you're dealing with me, got it?'

Sneering at the terrified Kuruko, who realized who he is, she blinked when Touma tapped his head and commented that it wasn't nice to bully a girl as well.

..

..

'Shut up, you…'

Glaring unhappily at Touma, Accelerator backed off nonetheless when Last Order just tugged at his hands to ask him to forgive Kuruko.

'Misaka Misaka forgets that Kuruko does get a little excited over matters concerning Onee-sama, as Misaka Misaka is in the child state of Onee-sama, Kuruko would be expected to be overly excited, Misaka Misaka declares.'

"Heh…"

Laughing along with Last Order, Touma did not notice the small blush on Kuruko's face as she was saved by him.

Accelerator was the strongest Esper in the city, even if it was possible that Touma was the one who defeated him, it must not be easy… he no doubt have a grudge against him but he just casually stepped in like it was nothing.

For him to defend a person that he scarcely know, knowing that person is the 'strongest' in Academy City must be… terrifying.

..

..

Being a member of Judgment, Kuruko faced many dangerous situations but the killing intent from Accelerator towards her was real and she felt herself stiffen up as she looked into the Albino boy's eyes.

Still, even with that, Kamijo Touma did not even flinch as he 'rescued' her from him. It was probably nothing to him, but Kuruko still felt a little jump when she looked at his back while facing Accelerator, putting himself between them.

This boy, who is he… really…

* * *

..

..

Misaka Mikoto however, was fighting back her laughter while her sisters, Misaka 10032 included was observing the situation from afar.

She was unconvinced that Accelerator, a former enemy would treat one of her 'sisters' so well but from what Misaka 10032 and the rest's words, he had saved that young child, 'Last Order' at the expense of being shot at in the head.

That made her feel a little awed at the change, he was brash, unrepentant and absolutely unforgiving… who ever knew that he had a softer side when with that child.

..

..

'Neh, 10032-chan… what were you thinking when you planned this?'

Turning to the culprit, Misaka 10032, Mikoto had to smile when she replied in the trademark phrase.

'A Scientific Experiment, Onee-sama, Misaka 10032 answers honestly.'

* * *

..

..

"To clarify, Misaka Misaka is taking part in a double date, is Touma and Kuruko our double date partners too? Misaka Misaka asks in anticipation.'

Jumping up and declaring that, Touma and Kuruko just sighed at the term 'double date', they obviously didn't agreed to this folly but their expressions were better than Accelerator who just jumped and glared at Last Order.

'What? Date? I'm not standing for this kind of nonsense, brat! I'm going back!'

'But Accelerator said that Misaka Misaka can ask for anything if she helped him with his excercises, Misaka Misaka remembers that you said 'anything', and 'anything' can be this, Misaka Misaka declares with utmost honesty!'

Pointing a small finger at the retreating Accelerator, Last Order panicked when he simply snorted and continued to walk away still.

'What do I do, Misaka Misaka asks in panic! Touma, do you know what to do, Misaka Misaka asks hopefully. Misaka Misaka wants to go on a real date! It is a Scientific Experiment, Misaka Misaka hears that from Misaka 10032.'

For some reason, that made Touma flinch but he still sighed and spoke loudly so that even Accelerator can hear.

..

..

'Ah, I guess the strongest is the weakest after all..'

It seemed the world stood still as Kuruko, Last Order and the Misaka sisters just hung on to each word. Accelerator however, paused as he stiffly turned back, the expression on his face was frightening but Touma did not even seem disturbed by that.

'He can't even take a girl out on a date… I guess there are some things that are different between men, desho neh?'

Winking at Kuruko and Last Order, who seemed to catch on and although afraid, Kuruko played along when Last Order begged her with her puppy eyes.

'Indeed, to think that a man would be unable to bring a lady out for a simple date, it is so embarrassing…'

'Desho neh? Last Order is such a cute kid too~'

'Sou neh, to think that a boy can resist Onee-sama's charm, unless…'

Kuruko felt a shiver as Accelerator's veins were popping out in even more places as Touma added the final touch to the insult

'Impotent, right?'

..

..

"YOU BASTARDSSS!"

Screaming profanities that are of course, unsuitable for this fiction, Accelerator hobbled over to Last Order and grabbed her arm forcefully, causing her to flinch and then smile mischievously.

Like 10032, it seems that Last Order was capable of emotions, only hers were much more developed and as Touma grinned and Kuruko sighed, Accelerator hobbled away with Last Order in tow, jerking her a little due to their height differences.

"A date is it? Well, I'll make sure you enjoy yourself, brat. I'm the Strongest for a Reason, this will be the most fun you had since we met!'

Declaring that and utterly unaware he was being manipulated in this way, Accelerator turned towards the two and growled.

'Are you two coming as well, this is a 'Double Date'… are you so weak that you can't even hold a girl's hand?'

..

..

Crap, it seems that the same tactic was being used against them and Kuruko offered her hand to Touma with a bored expression, it seems it the lady has to lead the other side this time.

'Let us go then, Kamijo-san, it would be rude to keep Onee-sama waiting, even if it is just a 'sister' of hers.'

She smiled and Touma nodded, taking her hand and following the two.

..

* * *

..

..

'Honestly, this is better than a comedy!'

Mikoto laughed even more as Touma and Kuruko tricked Accelerator, the pair was oddly in sync with each other. Something that made Mikoto feel happy and odd at the same time. She had always viewed Kuruko as a serious individual, not caring about her feminine charms except when it concerns her.

Kuruko didn't even seem interested in men, her fellow Judgment Colleagues were just colleagues and she was distant to her classmates too, with the exception of Uiharu… thus, she was worried that she probably couldn't get well with Touma.

But oddly, they seemed to complement each other well. The rich Ojou-sama and the normal ordinary Touma…

..

..

'Is Onee-sama, jealous, Misaka 10032 asks.'

"Nope, I'm feeling oddly happy."

..

..

She could remember how she teased her the night before, asking whether there was the chance that she would like Touma too. It was rough admitting that she did in fact think of Touma as a special person but seeing how he promised to…

..

..

_"I'll protect her… if she's alone and she needs help. I'll find her and help her… no matter where she is, where she could be… that I promise you."_

_ .._

_..  
_

She could be misunderstanding his words! No she definitely misunderstood him; because he's a guy who would say that without thinking of the underlying meaning of his words.

She was definitely not that most important person to him, that girl… that Sister, was probably more important to him… and her 'sister' too…

If it is a person like him, perhaps he too could make Kuruko look at him in a different light?

..

..

_"There is a 100% chance that I will NOT like him, Onee-sama… so don't be jealous~"_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

'So where shall we go first, weakling?'

Asking him for advice, Touma realized that Accelerator must not have been on any dates before. That was hardly surprising, after all he was the strongest in Academy City after all and a classified punk and lunatic. He has no idea what he was like before he achieved that rank but Touma felt a little sorry for him.

'Ah, 10032-chan didn't give me her plan today… so how about grabbing a drink there?'

Pointing a local pub, Kuruko sniffed a little. It was a little shabby, not a place she would expect to be taken to for a date but maybe commoners does things different? She would like a small refreshment though and as everyone else was in agreement, the four of them entered the pub.

..

..

'That's odd…'

The pub was totally empty except for the four of them, the bar tender however was unfazed and asked for their orders professionally as they all sat down.

Accelerator however, just headed over to the Pool table with interest, ignoring Last Order who climbed on to one of those seats by the bar with Kuruko's help.

'Misaka Misaka is excited! This is the first time that Misaka Misaka has been in a Pub, can Misaka Misaka drink some alcohol, Misaka Misaka asks Kuruko with anticipation.'

"We are underage, Onee-sama… so you can't. Especially you!"

Pointing a finger at her, Last Order protests that she was not! But that was hardly convincing as the Bar tender simply shook his head as well.

'And Misaka Misaka is Last Order, call Misaka Misaka Last order, Kuruko!'

'Hai hai, Last Order-chan~"

..

..

Leaving the two to bond, Touma walked over to the table where Accelerator had picked up a cue and was preparing to fire off the first shot when Touma leaned against the table and thanked him.

'What?'

"Thank you for taking care of Last Order."

He said seriously to the albino esper and seemed a little embarrassed at saying that to his former enemy. After all, he was the one who had killed so many 'sisters'. But to see him save even one of them was a sign that he changed…

'Hah? That has nothing to do with you, weakling… what I do with my time is none of your concern.'

Scoffing and grinning in a feral manner at him, Touma could see that he has not changed that much. But the more important aspect of him has indeed changed. That is thankful too… from the way that he is treating Last Order and how much she trusts him, the bond between them must be strong.

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Eh… so that was what happened between the two of you..'

Kuruko was listening to Last Order on how the two of them met and to be honest, she was quite surprised at what he did. Her first expression of her was probably what normal people would view him to be, a strange and insane boy intoxicated with his power.

But from Last Order's description, he was just a lonely person after all.

"Can I ask you something too, Last Order-chan?"

"Misaka Misaka says that Kuruko can, if she has a sip of Kuruko's drink, Misaka Misaka asks happily.'

Pointing to her mocktail that had been served up to her, Kuruko nodded and passed the non-alcoholic drink to her as she thought of the most important person to ask for now.

If she was the system administrator of the Misaka Network, she would share all the memories of the 'sisters'!

..

..

'Tell me, Last Order-chan… How did Kamijo Touma meet the 'sisters' and Onee-sama?'

Blinking, Last Order looked a little perturbed but then she replied softly.

'Misaka Misaka does not know how Kamijo Touma met Onee-sama, but she knew that Kamijo Touma met with Misaka 10032 and she was the first person to interact with him. During the process he met with Misaka 10031' (**Author's Notes: I'm assuming their experiments are numerical.)**

"I see… what happened between them?'

She was close, perhaps by knowing what they did in their first meeting can make her understand why Onee-sama and the 'sister's all had special feelings for him. Was it something he did? Was it something he said?

..

..

'… Misaka 10031 was killed by Accelerator… therefore the shared memories is incomplete… Misaka Misaka apologizes.'

Kuruko's blood ran cold, she did not expect that… was the strongest esper a murderer too? If that was the case… then was he not arrested by Anti-Skill?

'Accelerator was taking part in the 'Sisters Project'. Being a classified project, charges cannot be filed, Misaka Misaka explains.'

She has gone all quiet now and Kuruko was in no mood to actually listen now that she knew the truth. She thought it was odd in the first place that so many Onee-sama clones had to be made. If they wanted to make a weapon, a few Level Espers would be sufficient. There is no reason to create over 10000 over of them…

Is killing Onee-sama fun?

..

..

Standing up, Kuruko was about to confront Accelerator when Last Order stopped her by pulling on her sleeves.

'It is not his fault, Misaka Misaka sadly wishes to tell Kuruko."

"W-what do you mean…"

..

..

* * *

..

..

At the pool table, Touma spoke softly to Accelerator as he watched him prepare himself.

'Perhaps, but I still must say Thank you to you… I think Misaka-san would want to thank you too… That child, she is different from the others.'

Looking back at Kuruko and Last Order chatting with each other and the bar tender handing them drinks and small snacks, Touma smiled and unknown to him, even Accelerator grinned a little as he fired off the first shot, causing the pool balls to ricochet around the table in a dizzying fashion.

'Would she really thank me? Don't make me laugh! I'm the murderer of over a 10000 'sisters', she would love to get her revenge for me. Even if that brat is different, there is no hiding what I did!'

Growling as 4 balls went into their respective pockets, Accelerator leaned against the table like Touma, it seemed that the strongest Esper still has problems walking around still.

'Even so, you saved one of them… that is all that matters. When she needed help, you saved her. That is what you needed to do.'

..

..

There was no doubt in his mind what he thought, Kamijo Touma would have done what Accelerator had did for the child. But the only difference was that it was not Touma who had found Last Order, it was Accelerator who did. Even if he was the one who killed so many of her 'sisters', he was the person who still saved her when she needed saving.

To her, he was her savior. Nothing can replace that.

..

..

Last Order had told Accelerator that he actually did not wish to partake in the 'Sisters Project' in the first place. That was the reason why he interacted with the 'sisters' who had met with him each night…

If it was just a 'project' to raise his skills, the 'sisters' were nothing but experimental targets. There was no reason for him to interact with them.

Even the 'sisters' acknowledge that they are nothing but a clone that can be produced with the push of a button.

But before Touma or Mikoto had came into the picture, Accelerator had 'acknowledged' them by simply speaking with them.

They were not machines, they were not clones, they were real people, real beings…

..

..

But the 'Sisters' never did understand Accelerator, they could not understand his honest wishes, for them to tell him to stop.

For them to say that did not wish to partake in the experiment.

Yes, he was wrong to kill them they way he did. Yes, he was wrong to cruelly dispose of them… but it takes more than one hand to clap.

Some might say that is pushing the blame, but in honesty, both parties were to be blamed…

Even if the Scientists were the one responsible…

Accelerator was the one who did not have the courage or the reason to 'stop' the experiment. He was the strongest Esper, if he said 'No', there was no one to stop him.

The 'Sisters' were the ones who did not have the understanding nor the means to 'stop' the experiment, they were unable to physically and they could not have the understanding nor the courage to ask him to stop.

..

..

Perhaps everything could be stopped simply if the first 'sister' just said they did not wish to take part.

Then perhaps Accelerator did not need to kill any one of them.

* * *

..

..

But that was just 'perhaps'… reality is harsh and cruel. Accelerator had killed over a 10000 'sisters'… but even that does not matter…

For he was the one who saved one of them and in the process saved himself as well.

That was what Touma believed. The rest of the 'sisters' were alive and created because of him. Perhaps Mikoto was their 'Onee-sama' but that made Accelerator their 'father', the being who was responsible for bringing them to live.

From what he had heard from the 'sisters', everyone of them were saved due to Accelerator… if that virus that had been planted in Last Order had succeeded, all of them would be disposed off.

So it was not just Last Order, the rest of the 'sisters' owed their life to him.

He had killed over a 10000 sisters… but at the same time, allowed the remaining 'sisters' to live their lives, to live their lives in the stead of the 'sisters' that had died by his hands.

A creator as well as a killer, a paradoxical being standing in front of Touma and that being shrugged his shoulders at him.

..

..

"Whatever, weakling… I have to look after that brat, I'm all she's got after all… I must finish what I started.'

Grinning, Accelerator seemed to understand what he was thinking and Touma nodded in agreement.

..

..

Accelerator was no hero, the real hero was the boy in front of him. The freak, the weakling level 0 esper who defeated him and saved the sisters. It was he who gave the 'sisters' their lives back, their emotions back and the realization that they were unique and special.

It was him that they should call a Savior, a Hero… he couldn't do what Touma did naturally, barging in recklessly and yet saving the day somehow.

But Accelerator could understand, just faintly why he did that all of that.

There was really no reason for him to do that, the 'sisters' have no relation to her. The Railgun probably wasn't his motivation as well… he just did it because he have to, because no one wanted to.

That was the same feeling that drove him to save 'Last Order'… not that he will ever tell him that.

..

..

'So are you going to play, weakling? I'll crush you in the pool table as well.'

Grinning, he tossed Touma a cue pole and waited for him to prepare himself as well.

* * *

..

..

"…"

Listening into the conversation, Mikoto lowered her eyes at hearing Last Order telling Kuruko about the sad past of the 'sisters'. Even now she couldn't quite forgive Accelerator… the only reason that she was 'okay' with him now was due to Last Order, him saving that child was quite a head-turner and her opinion of him had changed.

But listening to Last Order's explanation to Kuruko and how Touma had spoken to him, her feelings were changing too.

..

..

So he even he could not hold all the blame? Was she at fault then? Whose fault was it really?

Was she the one at fault for giving her D.N.A map at that young age?

Or was the Scientists who had created the sister at fault for agreeing to?

Was it the higher ups at the Academy City at fault for trying to achieve the seemingly impossible?

Was it Accelerator who could just stop the experiment if he wanted to be blamed?

Or was it the 'Sisters' who did not know how to say 'no', be the own cause for their deaths?

.

..

She did not know anymore…

"Allow Misaka 10032 to speak, Onee-sama.'

Putting a hand on her shoulders, the 'sister' hugged her Onee-sama tightly and soon the few sisters with her did the same, embracing her tightly.

'Misaka 10032 thinks that no one should be blamed. Everyone is at fault… but that is no reason for Onee-sama to blame herself more than others, Misaka 10032 hopes that Onee-sama understands.'

'Misaka 19090 is happy now, is happy to be with Onee-sama, her 'sisters' and Touma. Onee-sama must not forget that, Misaka 19090 explains hopefully.'

'The past is sad, Misaka 15555 understands. But Misaka 15555 believes that the 'sisters' who took part in the experiment would not want Onee-sama or anyone else to hate or dislike themselves forever, Misaka 15555 explains. Especially those that loved them, Misaka 1555 confesses'

"Everyone…"

..

..

The sisters, those sisters that never truly lived, what would they feel… would they feel happy that the rest of them are living happily right now? Or would they feel jealous, be angry at the fate that is given to them?

Misaka Mikoto did not know…

'And, Misaka 10032 believes that Touma would say that to Onee-sama and to us 'sisters' too, Misaka 10032 recalls.'

Blinking, all of the 'sisters' and herself looked at that particular sister and she smiled wryly while repeating.

..

..

..

' [_If that is what you believe, than let me destroy that messed up illusion myself!], _Misaka 10032 repeats.'

She had to laugh at that, that would be exactly what he would say. He was the one who withstood so many strikes from her trying to force her to stop her from sacrificing herself to save her 'sisters'.

That 'illusion' that she had of a perfect world by sacrificing herself was indeed destroyed by him… if he knew that she was feeling depressed and pressured due to this, would he follow up on his promise and come and save her from it?

Would he destroy this _illusion _ that she created herself?

..

..

Misaka Mikoto didn't know… but a small part of her did cheer up at that prospect.

"… are you sure you are a clone, 10032-chan?'

"Misaka 10032 believes so, Misaka 10032 answers with utmost honesty.'

Honestly, for her to be reassured by 'herself', this is embarrassing!

* * *

**Author's Notes: It got waaay serious, but I'm just trying to express what Last Order told Accelerator when they first met, It'll help with Kuruko understanding more about Touma anyway.**

**Mikoto too, it'll seal their relationship between the sisters and him closer due to this confession.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Placing a Bet

_A 'Scientific' Double Date_

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: It blew out of a 2-shot too _**

**..**

**..  
**

The mood was depressing, Last Order had just told Kuruko on what had happened between the 'sisters', Mikoto and Touma and it was something that was unbelievable. Even if this is Academy City, even if this is a city where miracles become possible…

It was something that she can't believe… to think that he would delve deep into an issue so dangerous, so insane without thinking about his own safety.

Kamijo Touma, he really did 'save' Onee-sama and her 'sisters' after all. Kuruko did admit that she has her doubts, it could be a metaphor that they used to hide a hidden meaning in how they met.

But he did save all of them from certain death, if he had failed to stop Accelerator, Onee-sama would have died, more of her 'sisters' would have died…

..

..

'Misaka Misaka does not know if that would have stopped the 'Sisters Project, Misaka Misaka admits sadly, but Onee-sama would have died then, if not stopped by Kamijo Touma.'

They were not aware of it, but the 'sisters' were observing the two of them at that point of time, how Touma endured the attacks from Mikoto to stop her, what Misaka 10032 felt for him and the change in her thoughts when Touma came to save her, how it hurt when Touma was hurt and was about to be killed.

Mikoto's wish about trying to save his wish and life, even at the expense of her own life, was told to Kuruko.

Last Order spared no detail, or rather… she did not want to spare any detail for her.

If Kuruko wanted to know why, she would have to know everything, unbiased as it happened.

That was the reason why Kuruko was more confused than ever… this boy, she could never imagine that he would have so much courage to do something for a stranger like them.

No, she already experienced that first hand when he stopped Accelerator from threatening her earlier. Perhaps she did understand him a little, he was just an annoying busy-body that happened to got lucky?

..

..

'… Interesting, this is getting more and more interesting by the second.'

She had made the right decision to come here today, this hidden past of Onee-sama had hurt her. To think that her Onee-sama has kept so many things from her, but she realized as well that she was probably trying to shield her.

If she had knew about this, she would have insisted to help… and she might have died vainly in the process.

..

..

Accelerator, the strongest level 5 in the city, would have no doubt reversed her nails and killed her without thinking if she had appeared then.

As regretful as it was, the situation was probably best without her interference after all.

"Oh! Is Accelerator and Kamijo Touma playing pool? Misaka Misaka wants to see!"

Jumping from her seat, the young girl quickly changed the mood and Kuruko sighed, paying the bill and walking over to watch them play, observing the commoner Kamijo Touma in the process.

This mystery, she will get to the heart of it! What is it about him that Onee-sama sees in him, is it that busy-body attitude? Or is it something else that he displays that had made him special?

* * *

..

..

'Tsk…'

Accelerator was of course, beating Touma hands down. His 'Vector change' ability allowed him to control the ball wherever he wanted and he was sinking each shot with precision despite his obvious discomfort in moving to certain spots to take his shot.

He has not even fired off a single shot and Accelerator was done to his last 2 when Last Order and Kuruko wandered over to them. Perhaps they had gotten bored after chatting for a while and Touma suddenly felt a little bad, it was supposed to be a date but the guys are just ignoring the girls.

'Mmm? How is this game played, Accelerator? Misaka Misaka wishes to know!'

"Ah? You're way too young to play pool, brat… just watch.'

Grinning as Last Order clung to his legs, he raised her up to sit on one side of the table before aiming his next shot, preparing to sink number 8 when Kuruko appeared behind Touma and stood beside him.

'Geez, this is a date… you shouldn't keep the ladies waiting and just have fun by yourselves.'

Smiling as cutely as she can, she made Touma blush and look away while she just smiled wryly to Last Order, who seemed to catch on and pouted at him, causing him to pause and bark at her to not make that face.

..

..

'Kids should stay out of an adult's game, now stop making that face, it's annoying me.'

"Accelerator~ I'm bored~ Misaka Misaka admits unhappily! You and Touma have been having fun playing Pool, Misaka Misaka would just want some attention~"

Waving her hands in the air, Last Order made Accelerator sign but he still aimed and fired off a perfect shot, causing the 8th ball to sink into the corner pocket and he grinned as Touma sighed and muttered about his misfortune.

'After this game brat, the weakling there just made a bet about lunch… now let me win and have him treat us to a hotpot.'

"Yay~ Hot pot~ Hot Pot~ Misaka Misaka would like that!'

..

..

Last Order's eyes flashed but then she paused and smiled sweetly just as he was about to make the Last shot.

'But it's not as interesting! Misaka Misaka has an idea to a New Bet! _A Scientific Experiment!_'

Touma choked, Kuruko sighed, Accelerator just gaped at her in surprise when Last Order declared:

'The Loser would have to kiss the girl that he brought in! What if Accelerator lost? Misaka Misaka would lose her first kiss to Accelerator! Accelerator can't lose, Misaka Misaka demands!'

..

..

* * *

..

..

The culprit snickered while Mikoto just stared at her before smacking her in the head.

'What were you thinking, 10032-chan? What kind of experiment is that?'

'Lip Contact, Misaka 10032 informs Onee-sama with amusement.'

Staring at the emotionless girl, Misaka Mikoto sighed and rested her head on Misaka 10032's head while observing the situation from afar.

Even if she feels a little jealous, she did give Kuroko her blessings for this 'date'. Would she surpass her as well? This thought was unsettling but she did promise not to interfere… that was a condition that Misaka 10032 had established with the 'sisters' and she too had agreed.

Their job was to ensure that the 'date' goes well and to negate the effects of Touma's bad luck.

…

..

Bad luck?

Somehow Mikoto didn't get a good feeling when she remembered about his bad luck. This reminds her of the feeling of being betrayed even more.

* * *

..

..

But it was Accelerator that was getting the bad luck as he slipped up when Last Order told him about the kiss and the 9th ball veered a little of course, instead of falling into the pocket, it rolled to a hut beside it with the cue ball barely touching it.

It was Touma's turn and Accelerator paled, a sight to see as he was albino and as the winner is the person who sinks the last 9th ball, if Touma sinks this, he wins the game.

'W-whaaat! How can Accelerator miss? Misaka Misaka is shocked beyond words! Does this mean that Misaka Misaka has to give her first kiss to Accelerator? Misaka Misaka asks in panic! Misaka Misaka does not mind, that is Misaka Misaka's real feelings as she panics, but Misaka Misaka is still shocked at Accelerator losing!'

..

..

Panicking and jumping at Accelerator, who was spewing vulgarities back at her for distracting her, he was unable to dislodge her as she clung on to his shoulders, causing him to topple about while trying to find his balance.

'A real lady should keep his composure at all times.'

Kuruko commented with a sly smile as she observed the pair walking about while trying to find their balance and Touma walking over to sink the last shot.

Surely he cannot miss this shot!

..

..

But of course, he is Kamijo Touma and with everyone looking over his shoulder, he managed to apply too much pressure into his shot and instead of sinking the 9th shot, he sunk the cue ball instead.

'…'

'Such misfortune…'

He groaned weakly while it was Kuruko's turn to turn red… if he lost, does that mean they have to.. k-kiss? She wanted to save her first kiss to Onee-sama, not this… this commoner!

'Yay! Misaka Misaka thinks Accelerator can win this again! Misaka Misaka demands Accelerator to win!'

'Course I will brat, the weakling didn't stand a chance in the first place…'

And all Touma could do was to laugh weakly as he did what he promised, winning the match and resigning them to the 'punishment' that followed.

..

..

'Why did you make that ridiculous bet, Last Order-chan! I never agreed to it!'

'It is a Scientific Experiment, Misaka Misaka states confidently. The common census is that 'Silence means agreement', Kuruko did not state her disapproval or her agreement and Misaka Misaka declares that it was the latter! Thus, Kuruko and Touma must kiss!'

Grinning happily at the two, Last Order ignored Kuruko's protests and pulled her over to Touma, who was hitting his head with the cue pole and commenting on his misfortune.

'Misaka Misaka is watching! Misaka Misaka demands that Touma and Kuruko do what Misaka Misaka tells them to, it is a bet right? The losers must do what the winners tell them to do! Misaka Misaka demands!'

It seems there was no wriggling room for them to negotiate. It was just like how Misaka 10032 had convinced the two of them to come for this 'double date' in the first place. They were able to overpower their arguments with sheer volume and ignorance of their protests…

..

..

'…'

Being pushed to stand beside Touma, Kuruko took a deep breath and looked at the blushing boy and she sighed deeply too. This was not what she expected out of their date, but when she signed on, she had expected some 'complications'.

'Neh, Kamijo-san.'

'Yes… Shirai-san?'

Greeting each other formally, they tried to ignore Last Order jumping around them and chanting: 'Kiss, Kiss' or Accelerator's growing grin as he hobbled to get a seat to watch the 'action'.

No, the two of them must ignore all external factors and just go ahead with this. It is a simple greeting between the opposites gender in Latin America; that was what she learnt!

'This is just a casual greeting, Kamijo-san. But a lady would feel embarrassed if the other party sees her doing such an act.'

..

..

Closing one eye and fighting the urge to blush, Kuruko leaned closer towards Touma, pushing the embarrassed boy to a spot on whether to do what she says and allow her to take the initiative or to be a man and just kiss her already.

It was not like Touma was a stranger to kissing!

… well he probably was.

..

..

'Misaka Misaka did not know Kuruko is so daring, Misaka Misaka declares with utmost shock. Kuruko is really a real lady then, Misaka Misaka asks Accelerator?'

'Heh, sure is daring for a kid… I give you that. The weakling is going to get all 'eaten' up at this rate.'

A vein popped out of Kuruko's head as she heard the 'commentary' from the others, it was like adding fuel to the fire but she calmed herself down and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheeks, causing Touma to blush and look away after she did that.

* * *

..

..

Elsewhere, the 'sisters' and Misaka were in a panic, they had not expected Kuruko to take the first move instead of Touma. No, before that they did not expect Touma to fail in sinking the last shot.

More unfortunately for Kuruko, their angle meant that they did not see that she had just kissed him on the cheek and not on their lips.

One should never underestimate the human imagination as the rest formed their own theories on what happened between the two of them.

Such was his misfortune that even Misaka 10032 is left clueless and fuming at what had happened.

..

..

'Misaka 10032 did not expect that, Onee-sama, Misaka 10032 admits with gritted teeth. Is it alright to attack right now, Misaka 10032 wishes while consulting Onee-sama.'

Clutching her weapon, a modified machine gun, Misaka 10032 and the other 'sisters' looked at Misaka Mikoto and although she too was emitting sparks, both literally and metaphorically, she managed to keep a cool head in the end and shook her head.

'… we'll deal with Kuruko, later…'

Cracking her knuckles, she settled down to watch what happened next..

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Woah, Misaka Misaka did not expect Kuruko to kiss him that easily, Misaka Misaka admits while being a little disappointed.'

The little child was blushing too as they separated, Kuruko had made a good show of what had happened between the two and she raised a hand to the side of her cheeks in a show of being bashful while Touma had to sigh at how hard she was trying to keep up the façade.

'Ohoho~ Last Order-chan wouldn't understand, it is a 'grown up' thing after all~ Even if you and Accelerator had lost, Kuruko doubted that you would have been able to understand what a Kiss is.'

She smiled evilly while Touma just placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop. But one should never scorn or insult a woman as she was turning the tables on Last Order, telling her she was too childish to really kiss properly and let the older girls to do it for her.

'I'm sorry, Last Order-chan, but I think it still a good thing that I was here to demonstrate to you~'

Those negative emotions had gone to her head and she was behaving in a fashion that she would normally not do and it was actually scaring Touma a little. Never get Kuruko too riled up…

..

..

'Misaka Misaka can do that! Misaka Misaka can kiss just as well as Kuruko! Misaka Misaka will demonstrate now!'

But it was not Kuruko who was being a little too childish, even Last Order was behaving in the same way and she turned towards the shocked Accelerator, who raised his cane defensively in front of him.

'Oi brat, don't look at me in that manner. You're not getting close to me.'

Sweating a little, Accelerator tried to hobble away but Last Order, showing a swiftness that was unexpected for a child, grabbed the cane and smiled sweetly up at him.

..

..

'….Misaka Misaka would like to kiss you now. Misaka Misaka declares shyly but happily.'

'…. Go away brat, you're years too young to even talk to me that way!'

Even the great Accelerator was being intimidated by this small child as she shook her head and slowly climbed up the chair he was in, an innocent smile plastered over her face as she managed to sit on his lap.

'Get off me, brat!'

..

..

'…'

The pair of Touma and Kuruko just watched with masked amusement as Last Order did indeed kiss Accelerator, causing the Albino boy to turn a shade of pink and they looked away, covering their mouths while Touma swore again that he heard someone choking and the soft sounds of giggling coming from someone besides them.

* * *

..

..

'… Hah?'

Stifling her laughter by resting her head on Misaka 10032's shoulders, Mikoto had gotten over her jealousy streak and was enjoying the priceless expression on his face as Last Order pulled away and exclaimed that it was a new experience and it was her first kiss.

'If Ohka-san knew that I lost my first kiss as a Ten-year old… they'll be a riot.'

But even so, it was doubly amusing to see how Accelerator was left speechless before he started cursing and swearing at the child, who just ignored everything by clamping her hands over her ears even as he told her that he didn't want her to do that.

..

..

_'So…. you are really a Loli-con…'_

Adding fuel to the fire, Touma grinned and she collapsed into laughter again as Accelerator pointed a trembling finger at Touma while unable to say anything else. Even Kuruko seemed distressed by it and mumbled something along the lines of: "Should we call the Child Abuse hotline, Kamijo-san?' that caused her to feel a little awkward about that.

..

..

'Misaka 10032 reports that this particular 'Scientific Experiment' is a success, with system Administrator, Last Order's cooperation, we can conclude this phase of the 'Experiment', Misaka 10032 reports happily.'

Looking at her 'sister', who was reporting to the rest, Misaka 10039 and the rest in the field, Mikoto asked a question that had been bugging her.

'Neh, 10032-chan, that bet… did you really order them to do it?'

'No, Misaka 10032 merely raised that to Last Order, it seems that Last Order wishes to have that experiment on her own will, Misaka 10032 reports to Onee-sama with a straight face.'

'Is that so?'

..

Somehow Mikoto doubted that, she had the sinking feeling that Misaka 10032 had told Last Order about this plan just so she can see her implement it… this 'sister' she was really scaring her now…

* * *

..

..

'A rematch, Accelerator…'

Walking up to the albino esper who had just managed to push the little girl off him, Touma passed him his cue pole while Kuruko held the struggling Last Order in her hands as she teased her about her first kiss.

'Hah? You wish to lose so badly, weakling?'

'Nothing like that, it'll be a doubles match… we'll make it fair and square this time. Your Vector Change makes it impossible for you to be beaten…'

Accelerator listened to the boy, he is the strongest but indeed, using his ability in this way is still cheating. Although the rule of thumb in his life is 'Killed or be killed', was he treating this a little too seriously after all?

..

..

'But we'll give you a handicap if you want to play, each pair would have to take turns in taking shots. You with Last Order, Me with Shirai-san, we'll decide who pays for lunch this way.'

It seems that Touma was feeling a little bitter about losing but with this method, it would be fair. Touma's bad luck would be countered by Kuruko and Accelerator's unfair advantage would be negated by Last Order's inability to properly play.

Or at least, that was what Touma hoped and he asked him again.

'What about it, Strongest? You can't take a handicap like this?'

The boy spoke softly and Accelerator shrugged, standing up with the help of his cane and grinning in acceptance.

'Hah, the weakling wants to avenge his lost? Let's see how you and your little girl can do against me!'

..

..

'Little girl? You must not underestimate a Level 4 Esper like me… My name is Shirai Kuruko… and I shall defeat you today. Even if it's at the pool table...'

Mustering her courage, Kuruko stood beside Touma the moment she heard of the challenge. She wasn't as stubborn as her Onee-sama, but even she has some pride and to be honest, she was kind of impressed with Touma's courage or indifference to this Level 5 Esper, if she kept on running away, she will never catch up with her Onee-sama after all.

'Don't hold me back, Kamijo-san~'

'Haha, I'll try my best.'

Winking at Kuruko, the two of them exchanged high-fives and Accelerator grinned even more when Last Order slowly walked over with a cue-pole in hand as well.

'Misaka Misaka overheard what all of you said, Misaka Misaka declares. Misaka Misaka and Accelerator would not lose, Misaka Misaka declares as she wants to eat Hot pot!'

'Alright then, I'll crush you weakling's dreams…!'

..

* * *

..

..

It ended with team Kamijo's victory and although Accelerator grumbled and Last Order being very upset, they still followed up their promise to treat them to lunch.

Bringing them to where they usually ate, a family restaurant, the four of them sat down with the boys in one side and the girls in the other.

Kuruko and Last Order were in high spirits learning that today was Ice-cream day and they get to add an ice-cream to their meal for free. The boys however were mostly silent, their rivalry sparking up again after Touma and Kuruko just swept the other pair away with their teamwork.

Who knew that the two of them would be able to work together so well after really knowing each other for a few hours.

Even Kuruko was surprised at how they did it, she had no idea how Kamijo Touma was so accommodating to her. Was he intimidated because of her being in judgment? Or was it because that she was Onee-sama's friend did he felt obliged to follow her orders or wishes?

But if that was the case, he should be more nervous… and not like how he is now, calmly sipping tea while chatting with Last Order about the sisters and making jibes at Accelerator as he pondered about his own lunch.

..

..

This is an odd feeling, she had been on countless outings with Saten-san, Onee-sama and Uiharu, but why was it that she felt a little nervous and out of place when in this situation. Was the situation of being on a date finally hitting home after kissing him? It was her first kiss after all but it wasn't a real first kiss, it was a greeting!

Not noticing that she was rapidly turning red, Touma prodded the silent Kuruko and asked her what was she having and she blurted out without thinking.

'Whatever Onee-sama is havin-!'

Covering her face in shame at saying what she used to say, Touma paused and then shook his head.

'So you really like Biri-Biri , don't you Shirai-san.'

He didn't laugh at her? But the other two were snickering though and Kuruko turned even redder at saying something so childish.

'It's good for her to have such a good friend, just like Accelerator and Last Order.'

..

..

Hearing the conversation turning to them, Accelerator blinked and asked why was he asking such a foolish question when he added.

'Take care of Last Order, Accelerator, but if you need help, you can ask me too. If it's Misaka's sisters, I have an obligation to help.'

"Hah? And why would I need your help, weakling? No… why should I ask you for help?'

Sneering as Last Order and Kuruko listened to him, Accelerator was surprised when Touma answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

'Because I'm the closest person to a friend, aren't I?'

..

..

The world stopped for a moment as Last Order and Kuruko just stared at the smiling boy while Accelerator seemed to be slapped silly by Touma's words.

"D-don't be stupid! Why would I be friends with a weakling like you?'

'Who said we were friends, we are just sparring partners.'

Closing his eyes as he ticked his order in the order sheet and handed it over to Kuruko, Kamijo Touma seemed unwilling to continue the conversation even as Accelerator just gnashed his teeth and stared hard at the menu.

..

..

An uncomfortable silence floated over the group, but Kuruko did not feel it was really bad. This must be one of the reasons that Onee-sama really find Kamijo Touma interesting.

Even when facing the most vicious and evil person that she can think of, he still could be 'friends' with them and act as if they are ordinary people.

Espers are horrible and powerful beings to normal, Level 0 people and she had faced it first hand when facing Gangs from 'Skill-Out' and from the 'Level Upper' incident.

Normal, ordinary humans were afraid and jealous of Esper's power and although being a member of Judgment meant that she was responsible for the peace of Academy City, there were times that she felt frustrated that they the people do not appreciate them, they were Judgment after all!

..

..

But she had forgotten about the silent and powerless minority, the Level 0s in the city were probably afraid of them, to them espers were powerful beings that can kill them at anytime.

Judgment were there to prove them wrong, they were there to protect them. But they still had misunderstandings with the general public… They couldn't be expected to be everywhere at the same time… and being high level espers would mean they are the general target for factions that dislikes espers, even if they were really the good guys, really!

..

For him, a Level 0 to befriend High Level espers like him so readily was really surprising and when one considered how they first met, Accelerator being the major villain and murderer, this acceptance was really odd.

Perhaps that's why she herself never could quite get along with her fellow classmates. Even if she had her Onee-sama, Uiharu and Saten-san, they gathered because of her Onee-sama… but she knew that the reason they gathered around her was because she was totally different from what her image was supposed to be.

..

..

_'Onee-sama is the Tokidawai Ace, you should behave like one!'_

_ .._

_..  
_

Even if she was the one who reminded her so many times, not having the image of the 'Ace' was precisely why she was so popular and likeable in all her circles… unlike her, always nagging about 'Judgment' and her being a Level 4 esper.

In short, she was exactly like how the ordinary people view Espers as, arrogant about their powers and using it as an excuse to hide her own insecurities…

St-strange, why did she feel like crying all of a sudden?

* * *

..

..

'Shirai-san, are you alright?'

Noticing that Kuruko seemed to have gone all quiet, Touma leaned across the table to prod her and when he did, she saw that there were tears in her eyes and his usual carefree expression turn a little grave.

He had no idea what had caused her to be this way but as she looked back up, the way she panicked and recovered did look kinda cute.

'A-ah nothing is wrong, Kamijo-san, why would there be anything wrong? I decided on my order~'

Trying to act cheerful, she took the order sheet and circled her order before snapping her fingers for the waiter to come over to take their order.

'Remember, Accelerator-san, it'll be your treat. A gentleman never goes back on their words. Seeing as the two of us did not, you should be gracious and pay.'

Winking, Kuruko stifled Last Order's wish to pay in his stead when she commented again.

'A gentleman should always pay for the lady in a date, desho neh?'

..

..

She was being annoying again with this Ojou-sama attitude, but she can't help herself… it was the best way to be normal, even if she felt it was wrong.

She, Shirai Kuruko is a Member of Judgment, a Level 4 Esper and a part of the Tokidawai School… but why for this very moment, she wished she didn't have that pressure and would be treated normally… like any High-School girl would

Was it just because that boy, Kamijo Touma just seems to treat everyone… equally?

..

..

Was it that simple reason that caused Onee-sama and the 'Sisters' to like him?

Just because, he treats everyone equally, with no discrimination?

T-that is such a simple reason!

..

But, she guess that is quite a hard thing to do after all…

The mystery deepens!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope I can finish this story soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Serving the Innocents

_A 'Scientific' Double Date_

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Finally, the last chapter. It was pretty difficult to write...**

..

..

'O-of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be…'

She repeated herself again as Touma was still staring at her ever since she had showed that expression of weakness. She knew she had to control herself better, now he would think that she is just a crybaby as he passed her drink to her.

Last Order however was not paying attention to either of them and was happily chatting with Accelerator, this seemed more like a Double Date now than ever, the four of them had became familiar with one another to some extent and were chatting about random, everyday things.

But the main source of conversation was between Last Order and Accelerator and the conversation between Kuruko and Touma had dried up.

They had first talked about the weather, how they were doing in school. But it seems that neither was able to find something that they can relate to and she sighed… it was always like this, she was distant to everyone and… now even in front of a person she wanted to know so much about, she can't find a way to speak to him without embarrassing herself.

..

..

'You know, if there is something you wish to ask, feel free to, Shirai-san."

He spoke suddenly as he looked away, was she staring too hard at him and she blushed too.

'A-ah no, you just got something at the side of your face… it's gone now…'

Laughing awkwardly, she coughed to dismiss the redness on her face as she realized that she really didn't have much contact with boys around the same age as her after all. It was just the nervousness, that's all!

'Then if you don't mind, I'll start asking questions then.'

But she was not one to back away from such a good offer and she smiled.

..

..

'Why do you call my Onee-sama, Biri-Biri?'

It was a phrase that she had heard him call her and she was curious as to what that meant, it could mean many things but to her surprise he seemed to a little troubled by that.

'D-did I really call Misaka-san that… ahaha…'

Looking away, he was surely avoiding the question but that was fine, she did not want to know that in the first place. What she wanted to know was:

'Why did you… risk so much to save Onee-sama and the rest? You didn't have anything to gain… Onee-sama didn't owe you or asked you for help… why did you do all that? … your abilities might be powerful… but…'

She just didn't get it, or.. actually Shirai Kuruko knew why but she had trouble believing that someone so selfless could really exist.

He must really have no common sense for him to do so much to gain so little, or to gain nothing…

..

..

'Why did I?'

He blinked and then shrugged as the food was served, taking her plate she placed it in front of her before remarking.

'I don't know really, must there be a reason to help someone in need? What she was doing was wrong, so I had to correct her… but, those shocks were painful…'

He laughed awkwardly before he dug in, leaving her mind reeling. Was this boy really that clueless and lacking in common sense?

This was the question that had been circulating around her mind the first time she heard what had happened and she had convinced herself that there must be a reason, some reason for him to risk all of it.

If it wasn't to impress Onee-sama, it was because he had something to gain for it… or that Onee-sama had begged him to help and was too embarrassed to actually admit it.

..

..

Something, anything that can give a clue to why this boy had to go and risk his life for someone he barely knew.

That was her only hope to classify this boy, for her to understand him.

But all she achieved was to confuse herself more… again.

..

..

When will this mystery be solved? Did he really just help them because no one else wanted to? What kind of person would say that with a straight face?

Apparently Kamijo Touma could as he just dug in, leaving Shirai Kuruko stunned before she too started eating.

* * *

..

..

'Misaka Misaka is very satisfied and full, Misaka Misaka explains while feeling a little sleepy.'

She clung on to Accelerator who seemed calmer now as well and he looked at the other pair, still chatting softly. The conversation has now drifted from Kuruko asking stuff about Touma to them talking about Misaka Mikoto and the Level 5 esper seemed to prefer it that way, he was not the talkative sort.

Being on this 'date' was irritating, but at least it made him have an outlet in the form of Kamijo Touma. He did not like the boy but he couldn't hate him either, he was the one who made that experiment stop…

Even if he felt a little upset that he was not a 'Level 6' esper, he did wonder who ordered and approved this project in the first place. But all that was pushed away when he met with the 'weakling' again.

He was still the same, ignorant in everything but at the same time, able to relate to things that were not being said. He seemed to sense the change in him and stopped treating him like an enemy.

..

..

He however, is not sure whether that is a good thing… or a bad thing. But right now, all that matter is that the child, Last Order beside him, was able to enjoy herself too. They had just gone through a tough period of recuperation and it was nice to have a small chance to relax.

Being unable to use 100% of his powers was frustrating, but at least he wasn't powerless…

..

..

'I see, that is certainly interesting, Kamijo-san. Who ever knew so many things could happen in Academy City without us Judgment knowing.'

Touma smiled bitterly, he had been through many difficult ordeals that made him wonder if it was luck or just an act of god that allowed him to leave.

From the incident of the Alchemist, the 'Sister's Project', 'Angel Fall' and many others, he had realized that his norm and the norm of others was severely lacking.

But Shirai Kuruko seems to be taking everything in with a pinch of salt, she had been exposed to magicians before… during the time where Sherry Cormwell attacked the city and as a result, they had actually something in common and he had told her a little about what he knew about Magic and she in turn had told him a little more about herself and her powers.

..

..

'But it seems that Kamijo-san is really a hidden savior in Academy City… even if you are the cause of many incidents. I wonder what the Higher Ups would do if they did know all the facts. Fufufu~ I wonder what they will pay to know that~'

Kuruko joked but it seems that it had touched a nerve as Touma's face turned dark for a moment and he looked away.

'… Ah, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that I would tell them that or anything…I-I'm sorry, Kamijo-san…'

She tried to apologize but the damage was done and Kuruko bit her tongue at her slip up. She had became accustomed to teasing her friends that way, knowing each other's secret was like becoming close to another person.

..

..

But that might not be the case for Kamijo Touma, the burden that he carries was perhaps too heavy for him to carry.

From Knowledge of the 'Sister's project' to 'Angel Fall' and the existence of 'Magic' in the first place, Kamijo Touma was an unstable element in Academy City and could be the person that leads to the breakdown between the Magic World and the Scientific World.

That was possible as according to her knowledge, Touma knew and were familiar with people from the Magical Faction as well as the Scientific Faction. That can be implied from how he handled the magus that she had faced and from him knowing Onee-sama.

All those factors pointed him to be a more important figure than she imagined him to be…

Whoever knew that such an ordinary high-school boy could hold so much power and unwanted influence in his hands and yet… and yet… seem so normal and optimistic all the time.

Life works in weird ways.

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Well, we're leaving… the brat seems to be needing a nap anyway.'

After the awkward silence between the two of them, Kuruko and Touma looked up to see Accelerator and a sleepy-faced Last Order clinging on his back and they had to smile at that despite Accelerator telling them to shut up.

They did look like a pair of brothers and sisters and Kuruko smiled while standing up and offering a hand to him.

'Thank you for accepting the invitation, we did not start off well, but I did enjoy the date and your company.'

She tried to be civil but Accelerator was having none of that, choosing to just snort and pay the bill that a waitress brought to him before grinning at Kuruko.

'You're quite a feisty one yourself… your remind me of that Railgun, do you know her?'

'A-ah yes, she is my darling Onee-sama~"

'Tell her that I send her my regards… and if she wants a rematch, I'm up for it at any time…'

Grinning, he took his leave while Last Order just mumbled her goodbyes while rubbing her eyes and saying she wasn't tired, really.

..

..

But at the same time, they were aware that this date has ended before it even begun. Even if Kuruko tried to ask him to stay, she probably wouldn't be able to really interact with him after all.

'… I… I think I have to go too.'

She said so lamely to him, hoping that he would want her to stay but apparently that last thoughtless remark stung too much and he just nodded his head and stood up as well.

'A… a lady would wish for the gentleman to kiss her hand as a sign of goodbye as well. I really enjoyed myself today, Kamijo-san, I hope that you would forgive Kuruko for the many… insensitive things that she said.'

It was unlike her to say such words, for her to apologize for something that… well, she had done wrong. But the haunting look of his eyes made her unable to just leave it at that. If she did, he might end up having a bad impression of her…

Wait, why did she want him to have a good impression of her in the first place?

..

..

'It really is nothing, Shirai-san, I was probably too immature in the first place.' He smiled and as she requested, took her hand kissed it softly before bowing to her stiffly. He was obviously not used to doing things this way and it was no doubt embarrassing in a family restaurant like this.

But he did it nonetheless and it made her feel happier, like it was salvaging a little of her pride as well.

'Thank you for today, Kamijo-san… Then I'll be taking my leave.'

She bowed and left the restaurant, leaving Kamijo Touma still sitting in the restaurant and finishing his drink.

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Misaka 10032 believes the experiment is over, Misaka 10032 reports.' Sitting in their hideout, Misaka 10032 looked to Mikoto who had strangely became quieter over the last hour.

She had been listening in on their conversation and like Kuruko, she had realized that Kamijo Touma had embroiled himself in many different and dangerous situations and is in the cross-fire of both the Scientific World and the Magical World.

She had seen first-hand what Magic could do, she was at the scene where a gigantic golem was reduced to rubble and the extent of damage just shocked her… but didn't she come into contact with magic earlier?

..

..

There was the incident where a fake Unabara Mitsuki fought with Touma and that was the time where Touma had made the promise to protect her and her 'world'. She had probably mistaken his underlying reasons for doing so but after hearing what he had told Kuruko, of the many differences between magic and science, she began to fear that perhaps Touma was afraid that because she was associated with him, she would be targeted as well.

..

'… h-how dare he… I'm not a child…'

She wasn't a child, she didn't need his protection… he has to look after himself too. Was he aware how many girls he has surrounded himself with? If he made that irresponsible promise to everyone, he is going to burn out…

But, Mikoto did wish and secretly pray that promise was made for her only and that to him, she was special. Even a Level 5 Esper wanted to be treated like an ordinary girl and have an ordinary romance after all.

'I can… take care of myself.'

But can she really do that without hurting or risking the people around her? It was the same situation that she had faced when the realization of the 'sister's project' struck home.

..

..

It made her feel even more awkward about her feelings for Kamijo Touma all of a sudden, all the time, he was carrying all this burden without telling her. He could have decided it to be too dangerous for himself and for his associates but he still went ahead to save her and her 'sister's in the process.

Upon learning that they can be targets just to get back at him, he went ahead to fight and oppose the force that wanted to kill her by herself, hiding it from him.

If she had not been in the vicinity, he would have died… and yet, he still… still made that promise to protect her.

_Geez…. Kamijo Touma, must you make me so confused about you?_

..

..

'Onee-sama, Onee-sama, Misaka 10032 wishes to speak urgently'

Bringing her out of her confused thoughts, Mikoto turned to look at her sister who pointed out that Accelerator and Last Order were under attack by a group of random school punks.

'Should we intervene, Onee-sama? Misaka 10032 asks with concern, Last Order is the system administrator…'

Even so, wasn't Accelerator the strongest Esper in the city? He'll be fine right?

'Is there something different, 10032-chan? They should be able to handle it by themselves right?'

..

..

'Allow Misaka 19090 to speak, Onee-sama, Misaka 10032… Misaka 19090 detected strange signals that are jamming our transmissions with the System Administrator, Last Order… they might have some ability to generate waves that negate or temporarily disrupt our connection, this would mean that Accelerator might not be able to use his powers effectively, Misaka 19090 explains in concern.

Last Order might be in danger, Misaka 19090 urges Onee-sama to allow us to act.'

..

'Tsk… but if we do… your identity will be revealed, I don't want that to happen.'

Even if the 'sister's project was now suspended and the 'sisters' were allowed to live their lives, they generally tried to avoid being in public or be seen together in a group.

That rule was not a fixed one of course, Mikoto had been on outings with her 'sister's but generally they only went out as a pair, being called twins were still something one can call plausible in the real world.

But for all her sisters to be seen in one time, that would no doubt lead to the exposure of the 'project' and all her sisters being taken away from her.

'Kuruko is heading in that direction as well, she has apparently being alerted by Last Order's scream, Misaka 10032 reports with growing concern.'

"T-then let Kuruko handle it for now, I'll head over there myself now!'

..

..

* * *

..

..

'I'm from Judgment, all of you are now under arrest for attempting to assault a normal civilian!'

Pointing to the armband that she had worn on her way here, Kuruko glared at the bunch of thugs that had surrounded Accelerator and Last Order, the young child clinging on to him as the albino boy just clicked in frustration.

There was something wrong, she felt it instinctively the moment she stepped into the alleyway when she heard Last Order's unmistakable scream.

Why would she scream when the Strongest Esper is with her?

..

..

'Hah? A girl from Judgment?'

The punks, all holding an assortments of bats and pipes and numbering around 10 of them, surrounded and seemed to grinning at Accelerator. The albino boy was strangely calm, but he was snarling a little like an animal trapped in a corner. Kuruko knew of Accelerator's powers, Vector change should be able to redirect all attacks back to their originator but why was Accelerator looking like he was unable to do so.

Did the injury that he suffered caused him to be unable to do that?

..

..

'Good timing, you can watch and be our witness as we defeat the 'Strongest' Level 5 Esper in the City eh?'

The thugs laughed while Accelerator just pulled Last Order closer to him, it seemed that even he has nothing to say and he was at their mercy, something he must really hate to admit.

'And then after which, we'll have you for 'dinner', neh? She looks kind of cute.'

His vulgar words caused any chance of pardon from her to be revoked and she scoffed.

'Honestly, I lost count on how many thugs like you tried to catch me, but failed… shall I add your names to the list?'

She smiled confidently and with her abilities, made the nails hidden near her legs to pop up between her fingers.

'Shall we make it fast then?'

Winking at Last Order, she disregarded the warning that Accelerator made as she teleported into their midst, ready to start cleaning the thrash.

..

..

'Eh?'

There was the sound of static, a jarring sound that caused her to lose her concentration and she misjudged the distance of her teleportation by a few feet, landing behind them while covering her ears.

W-what on earth is this sound? She didn't hear it from over at the other side!

'Fool~ Do you think we weren't ready for you, Shirai Kuruko-san?'

One of the punk remarked as he approached her, swinging the metal pipe that she narrowly avoided. This is bad, whatever that sound is, it is jamming her thoughts and making it difficult for her to concentrate.

As her powers required her to concentrate to judge distance, this meant that her ability is useless in this situation!

'Heh… with our without my powers, I can still take care of punks like you…'

..

..

She tried to brave it through but to be honest, that jarring sound was making even the hair on her skin stand and as a result, she had difficulty even standing straight, not to mention fighting off those thugs.

'Oh really? We'll see about that~'

* * *

..

..

'Hurry Onee-sama, Misaka 10032 is very worried about Kuruko. Neither she nor Accelerator had came out of that area… Misaka 10032 reports with growing concern.'

Her emotionless voice made it easier to calm down as Mikoto ran down the flight of stairs towards the alleyway where the ambush has taken place.

Whoever planned it was throughout enough and clever enough to negate Accelerator's power and at the same time be able to nullify or prevent Kuruko from settling things quickly and easily… all the more making her very worried.

'Kuruko!'

She tried dialing her number but all she got was the message that the phone she was trying to contact was out of service.

'D-damnit!'

..

..

This was really turning bad and she wondered if she should allow the 'sisters' to help her as well before she dismissed that thought. If they were able to jam their signals, who knew what would happen if they entered that area…

'… T-touma…' That's right, if it's Touma… he can help!

..

..

'Onee-sama, allow Misaka 15555 to speak, Touma is heading to the area as well, should we stop him? Misaka 15555 asks in concern.'

Hah… just as expected from him and despite herself, Mikoto still smiled as the nervousness faded away. Just having him there was as good as having the situation resolved.. she hoped..

'No, let him go, 15555-chan… I think, this might be an Interesting 'Scientific Experiment' too, right? Touma will protect Kuruko and Last Order, he definitely will.'

And despite herself and the danger, she laughed again when Misaka 10032 replied affirmative.

'Understood Onee-sama, Misaka 10032 shall declare the start of the experiment.'

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Ah!'

Wincing in pain as she blocked a kick to her side with her bag, Kuruko scrambled to her feet as she tried to get out of harm's way… or more specifically out of the range of this annoying sound that was making it impossible for the two of them to use their powers.

Even Accelerator was grunting in pain at being beaten up by the punks, apparently savoring the sensation of being able to touch the strongest esper and him unable to fight back.

'Bloody cowards!'

He cursed back as he tried to shield Last Order, who was huddling in his protective arms as he just endured the pain at being kicked multiple times.

Kuruko however, had managed to take down one of them, pinning him to the wall with her nails before being targeted as one who would cause trouble.

This caused her defeat as she was now cornered in one corner while to the back of her was Accelerator. Somehow they had planned this ambush and they were unable to fight back.

If only she had made Touma walk her home or waited for Onee-sama…

..

..

'That's all you got, girl?'

The punk leered down at her, panting and wheezing with several bruises on her hands and legs from blocking their attacks. But she can't keep up anymore, the noise was causing a painful headache and for the first time she noticed that the punks had earplugs stuffed in their ears. That was probably why they were able to withstand this noise.

'_Discourse_, that is my ability.'

One of the punks stepped out from the shadows but unlike everyone else, he had a couple of speakers placed on his hands and he smiled, showing broken and yellow teeth that caused Kuruko to flinch at the sight.

He was surely a disgusting man.

..

..

'I am able to generate noise around the general location of my area and as you can feel and appreciate, it does wonders for disrupting other esper's abilities, especially those that require… mental and thought processes to activate.'

That was why they were able to render her ability useless, anyone who needs to activate their ability would be affected… but since hers and Accelerator needed focus to use their abilities, they were more disadvantaged than others.

'Oh, no use calling for help… I can jam signals by overpowering all resident frequencies around me too… they probably won't hear anything unless I allow them too…'

That might explain why Accelerator was unable to warn her, it was not a matter of pride, his voice was probably muffled. Last Order screaming was probably a stroke of good and bad luck for them.

'Now then, my sweet… what shall we do to you… after we dispose of those other two? Hmm?'

Walking closer to her, the other punks backed away as he stepped ever closer to her and when the resonance was too overwhelming for her she heard a familiar voice calling out for him to stop.

..

..

'Huh?'

'I said stop… punk.'

Looking up with tears clouding her vision, Shirai Kuruko saw the boy, Kamijo Touma standing there while flexing his arms. He didn't look like the traditional savior, indeed he looked kinda warned out with several thugs lying around at his feet, but right now Kuruko didn't care, he was her savior.

'Huh? How did… oh I get it, you were with this Judgment Girl… you must be an esper too…'

'Ah!'

Kuruko tried to call a warning to him but she was slapped so hard that she only saw stars, clutching her cheeks at being hit by one of the thugs.

'C'mon, we'll take you on!'

..

* * *

..

..

He saw Red, he really saw Red when he saw Kuruko being hit like that and of course, Accelerator being beaten up for no reason whatsoever. He had saw Kuruko running down the alleyway when he had wanted to return home and although he wanted to ignore her, the date earlier had made it difficult for her to imagine that a girl like her is a member of Judgment.

That and someone shot a rubber bullet at his feet when he tried to leave…

… It was probably the 'sister's idea for him to follow and he had slowly made his way down there…

Only to see Kuruko being beaten up and he had rushed towards those punks, punching a couple of them before they knew what had happened.

..

..

'Tsk!'

He wasn't looking for a fight and he would have ran away if it wasn't for the fact that they had Kuruko in their hands, he didn't want to know what they planned for her and that's why he had to fight.

But the moment he got close he was overwhelmed by a loud and irritating sound that made him flinch and sweat. It was like a mix of the worst metal music with claws on a chalkboard, it was that bad and Touma endured a punch to the face and a kick to the gut before he recovered and fought back.

Naturally, 8 against 1 wasn't the best of odds but they had made a critical miscalculation…

..

..

They had assumed that Touma was a High level esper and is not a street brawler, but the truth was that Touma was exactly the opposite. He was a level 0 esper and thus is proficient in fighting, probably better than those punks as he took them out one by one.

'Ah…'

..

..

Some of the punks broke away after seeing their comrades being beaten down and they scattered, leaving just that single Esper standing there, Kuruko and Accelerator behind him and Touma wiping away the sweat on his forehead as he glared wordless at him.

..

..

'N-no way, aren't you an Esper? You must be affected by _Discourse_, why aren't you affected?'

Panicking, he turned his powers stronger, causing Kuruko and Accelerator to flinch in pain as they covered their eyes. But Touma was unfazed, in fact he got even angrier as he rushed at him, ready to punch his lights out.

'Oi oi, I never said I'm an esper, I'm like you, a Level 0!'

Saying so, he punched him straight in the face, causing him to stagger a few feet back as Touma continued his 'attack', swinging his right hand to his stomach as he continued.

'This is for Shirai-san!'

..

..

'U-ugh! W-why are you defending them? Isn't she from Judgment? Don't you understand that they are just oppressing us? All the high level Espers are the same! Are you in love with this brat!'

He managed to block the punch and push Touma back, who just scoffed and readied his fists again while Kuruko just watched on in awe and a mixture of embarrassment.

'That has nothing to do with it, whether I'm a Level 5 or a Level 0 doesn't matter at all! What matters is that I see you hurting them while they just did nothing! What gives you the right to do that to them?'

Swinging his left arm at him, the punk blocked Touma's punch and punched him in the stomach in retaliation, making Kuruko call out in panic.

'Are you playing hero? And did they really do nothing? They had my cousin arrested for the injuries caused to him by Accelerator! He didn't do anything to deserve it either! Get your facts right, punk!'

'…'

..

..

There was silence between him and Touma as they circled each other, Accelerator looking on with a mixture of hatred and apprehensiveness when Touma blocked the deadlock.

..

..

'Even so, Even so, Last Order is innocent… isn't she?'

Swinging, this time Touma caught him in the side, causing him to be knocked against the stone wall but he lashed back with a kick along with another taunt.

'My brother is innocent too! What did he do to deserve it! What gave them that right to throw him into prison?'

'He attacked me, that's what he did.'

Accelerator suddenly growled as he stood up, shaking as he tried to stand without his cane, Last Order clinging on to him as he tried to fight the effects of the sound along with his injuries.

'I didn't do anything and he attacked me… and he got hurt because I defended myself… If you have issues with that, come and find me…. Leave the brat alone!'

He snarled and the thug seemed to be stuck in a corner when he suddenly laughed and pointed at Accelerator tauntingly.

..

..

'The winner gets to say whatever he wants, who knows whether you are saying the truth… If that's the truth, than why did Judgment arrest him?'

'Because, that is Judgment's job… if he is causing a disturbance in the neighborhood, we have the right to arrest him…'

Getting up slowly, Kuruko leaned against the wall as the thug seemed unable to reply to their explanations.

_When did this go wrong? When did this person in front of him get swallowed in his own hatred till he started to destroy his own future, his own hopes and dreams to end up in this state?_

..

..

'Oi, if you have given enough excuses, it's time for you to take one more punch from me.'

Touma spoke again as the thug turned to him and as he raised his hands up to defend himself, he explained why he had to do so.

..

..

'What I can't forgive, is that like them, even though you worked so hard to get this kind of power, you ended up hurting the innocents around you!'

Scoring a direct hit on the shocked thug, Touma knocked him flying and in the process, that jarring noise disappeared and Touma sighed as he rubbed his sore fist.

'… You have the power to change that misconception, change your brother's fate by just supporting him… and yet, all you wanted to do was to take revenge and begin hurting people again. I can't forgive you for that…'

..

..

* * *

..

..

Mikoto arrived a moment later while dragging the bodies of the few thugs that had ran away and she immediately was followed by a few members of Anti-skill who proceeded to arrest the individuals while Mikoto checked Kuruko for any injuries.

For once, Kuruko did not hug her Onee-sama tightly and after a small hug, went over to Last Order to see if she was alright, nodding to Accelerator who just shrugged and hobbled off with her.

Lastly, she walked towards Touma, who was speaking with the members of Anti-skill on what had happened with Mikoto looking on.

..

..

'Ah, Shirai-san, I'm glad you are fi-'

But what she did was to slap him in the face so hard that her hands hurt and then grabbed his collar, pulling him close to her face and she whispered dangerously to him with Mikoto and the Anti-skill member looking on in shock behind them.

'Never, do that again.'

'A-ah… Hai~'

Saluting the girl, Touma was off her hook and he, along with the Mikoto and the rest of Anti-skill, just stared as she made her way to the transport that was about to bring the thugs back.

..

..

'…'

'What do you want, Judgment Girl…'

'… This all started because you felt injustice towards Judgment's decision… right?'

Showing a level of maturity that surprised Mikoto and all present, Kuruko closed one eye and handed her a card, it was the number of the 177 branch of Judgment, her branch and she continued.

'We will look into it again and your complaints will be heard. For now, just repent on your actions… and come back a better man. Your abilities are very interesting, perhaps a Level 3… with hard work, perhaps you might even surpass Onee-sama and me.'

Flicking her hair back, Kuruko left the man who called out to her awkwardly.

..

..

'Wait, why… why do you still do this? After what I did to you.'

'You did nothing to me…'

Kuruko sighed as she walked away.

'Showing anger and frustration is part and parcel of life, Judgment's work is to help the people and maintain Law and Order of Academy City. To do that, we need to understand the people too… from the ordinary citizens of Academy City to the strongest Esper, we all live in the same city, desho?'

Turning back to face him, Kuruko smiled and bowed to him.

..

..

'I'm from Judgment, I serve the people, it is my job to listen to people's wishes and complaints, to share their joy and their sadness. This is my job… so if you have any more complaints, come to talk to us instead of making such a ruckus, alright?'

* * *

..

..

'That was quite a speech you made there, Kuruko.'

Commenting and praising her partner, Misaka Mikoto felt that Kuruko had indeed changed and she wondered what had brought on that change in her.

That was unlike her, even if she is dedicated to the job at Judgment, she had never heard of her saying or trying to understand the people like what she had proclaimed earlier.

'Geez… I might get a earful from Konori-Senpai when she hears of my words… but I still think that's what we should do… Onee-sama agrees right? We should recruit more Level 0 or 1 Espers to be closer to the people~'

..

..

She wouldn't admit it but she was a little impressed by how Kamijo Touma had rushed in to save her, even if it was none of his business, she was still thankful.

Most importantly of all, she was touched and struck by his words and their underlying meaning: If they had the power, why don't they use it to help others, to help themselves. Even he, a Level 0, a normal person could make a difference if they tried.

That was probably what he meant when he punched the punk, he was labeled as a Level 0, but that didn't stop him from wanting to help people, from trying, from doing what he thought was right.

Yes, the punk did indeed do what he thought was right but his method was wrong, he chose the path of hurting people around him…

..

..

But the boy, Kamijo Touma was different. Instead of choosing to hurt others, he chose to stand up for others, he chose to stand up for people who wanted but failed to make a difference… he was not someone special, but if he could help others, why not do that?

If his actions can alleviate the pain of others, if his actions were 'right', he would do it.

So that is the something 'special' that Onee-sama and her 'sisters' meant…

..

..

Even if things were something blurred, like what had happened earlier, the punk was not wrong, but neither was he right too.

One can say that he acted in defense of his friends and that he did that because his friends were attacked.

But was it really because of that?

Kuruko didn't really know whether what he did was wrong or right.

Beating up people was wrong…

..

..

But it seems that his inner sense of what is 'right' and 'wrong' didn't fail him this time… and oddly, she wanted to make sure that what he did was never 'wrong'. He had came close to be in the wrong when he punched and beat up the gang who wanted revenge for 'injustice'…

'… geez… he really is a troublemaker, isn't he?'

Speaking to her Onee-sama, Kuruko smiled in a way that Mikoto had not seen her do so. She obviously was recalling something important to her that she didn't know about.

..

..

_Why do I feel betrayed all of a sudden?_

_.._

_..  
_

That small secret memory, of her kissing him in the lips briefly as they leaned together earlier would be something she would cherish.

..

..

'Neh, Onee-sama…'

'Yes, do you want dinner?'

'The 100%... can I change it to 99%? Ahaha~'

'Eh…? Kuruko?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: Who knew it took me so long to wrap this up.. and Mikoto wears shorts, not bloomers.. OOPS! _**


End file.
